Orgullo y deber
by Roido
Summary: La misión terminó, pero no ha acabado para Rick Ford y Susan Cooper. Buscando entre sus pensamientos, se darán cuenta de todo lo que vivieron juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que se pasen por la historia de ésta fantástica película de Spy. Había escrito antes este fic, pero como no había una sección en fanfiction, no había tenido la oportunidad de publicarla.

* * *

Rick Ford suspiró profundamente. Después de sobrevivir a terribles accidentes en cada una de sus misiones, aun no se acostumbraba a estar tan quieto y sin peligro alrededor.  
Quizá el navegar por Italia o el visitar Grecia, le traería tranquilidad, como todos saben, de vez en cuando, un hombre necesita tiempo para navegar y poner su mente en claro.

Mente en blanco… Seguramente…

Ahí iba otra vez.

Por más que quisiera relajarse, no podía evitarlo. Renunció impulsivamente a la CIA, pero como como todo un profesional que era, estaba primero su deber, que su orgullo.  
La misión fue un éxito. Lograron detener a De Luca y evitaron que esa arma fuera vendida. Sería un peligro si no lo hubieran conseguido.

Pero él no fue quien lo logró. Fue nada más ni menos, que la analista que consiguió el número de De Luca, la famosa tanto por ser la mejor guía, como por ser una gran repostera, Susan Cooper. Bueno, él ayudó demasiado. Si no fuera por él, Cooper no hubiera logrado entrar al casino.

Cuando Crocker decidió mandarla a ella, por seguridad de él y los otros espías (mentirosos, por cierto, al inventar el rumor de la máquina de contracara). Estaba seguro de que esa mujer arruinaría la misión y que Crocker se arrepentiría desde su tumba, de haber tomado esa decisión.

Pero quien se retorcería desde la tumba, sería él mismo.

Sabía por medio de Sharon, otra analista que regularmente lo ayudaba a él en sus misiones, que Cooper y Fine eran un gran equipo. Siempre estaban en sincronía y lograban completar sus misiones rápida y desapercibidamente.

Nunca había trabajado con Cooper, ya que Fine exigió que solo ella estuviera bajo su cargo, vigilándolo y guiándolo.

Pero casi todos, sabían o intuían que ella veía a Fine más que como a un amigo desde que estudiaba en la academia y que esperaba llegar a algo más con quiera fuera su mentor.

¿Qué le miraba a ese Fine? Era un presumido, una niñita quejumbrosa que no se ensuciaba sus puños, era tan refinado que tenía que llevar sus pañuelos por si estornudaba el delicado.

Pero más que preocuparle lo que hiciera Fine, había otra cosa que lo inquietaba y desconcertaba aún más, y era la reacción que Cooper le provocaba.

Se la pasaba bien estando cerca de ella, pero el solo la consideraba una compañera de trabajo a la que admiraba por su seguridad y coraje, nada más. Cooper no era su tipo. A él le gustaban las mujeres con curvas y con unas piernas largas, no una mujer que ocultaba su figura bajo un atuendo horrible.

Entonces, ¿Por qué su cuerpo seguía ardiéndole al recordar la sensación de sus pechos?

No le preocupaba estar con ella y tampoco es que no disfrutara de su compañía. Especialmente cuando estuvieron "bailando".

El simple contacto lo había encendido. Su reacción fue tan inesperada que lo dejó aturdido y preocupado. No era más que un forcejeo y sus rostros estaban tan cerca. Por lo tanto, fingiría que no sucedió nada y confiaría en que ella pensara lo mismo.

Ford negó con la cabeza.  
"Deja de pensar tanto, se supone que ibas a despejar tu mente"

Ford estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio y gritó lo primero que se le cruzó cuando se dio cuenta del por que no avanzaba.  
-"¡Cooper, esto es un lago! ¿Cómo demonios llego a Italia?" exclamó a la espía novata como si fuera la culpable de su falta de orientación.

Dio vuelta, retomando el camino y con un plan de acción para retomar su lugar nuevamente en la CIA… y encontrar a Susan Cooper, la súper espía que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.


	2. Noche de chicas

Una noche de chicas

No hay mejor manera de celebrar el éxito de la misión que al lado de su mejor amiga.

¿Algo más podría pasar esa noche? Ese día no dejaba de ponerse cada vez más mejor.

* * *

-1-

¿Estás segura Susan? – preguntó nuevamente Nancy, mientras miraba como Susan se peinaba el cabello por enésima vez.

-Lo estoy- contestó muy segura a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Es que no puedo creer que rechazaras la invitación de Fine- dijo la mujer más alta

Susan bajó sus ojos, evitando ver a los de su amiga en el reflejo. No podía decirle la vergüenza por la que tuvo que pasar cuando ante De Luca, sus hombres, Rayna y el mismo Bradley Fine, confesó que estaba enamorada de él y que sería capaz de todo con tal de que no terminara lastimado.

Más que sentir que moría de vergüenza al confesar su amor por Fine, se sentía triste, decepcionada y con menos confianza en ella misma, cuando se enteró que su compañero de equipo, aquel hombre por el cual suspiraba desde tiempo atrás, se acostaba con Rayna.

Sintió como su corazón se secaba cuando los miró besarse enfrente de ella. No podía creer como fue que Rayna se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Fine, pero no fue capaz de descubrir que era una espía desde el principio. Si no prestó atención a Frederick y lo seguía confundiendo con Collins, como iba a notar en tan poco tiempo que ella suspiraba por Fine. Esa mujer era todo un enigma.

El mismo Fine parecía sorprendido de su declaración de amor. _¿Qué acaso era imposible que alguien como ella fuera capaz de amar? ¿De amarlo precisamente a él?_

Si ella tuviera el cuerpo de Karen Walker o Rayna Boyanov, de seguro que Fine no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces y al final de la misión le hubiera agradecido robándole un apasionado beso.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Fine sólo se limitó a preguntarle si todo lo que dijo ante De Luca era cierto. Ella estuvo a punto de volver a confesarse, pero al ver su reacción, decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. No quería una nueva decepción. No una amorosa.

Cuando comenzó a salir con Jerry años atrás, al principio fue para causarle celos a Fine, cosa que nunca sucedió, ya que él estaba en ese tiempo saliendo con Debra Parker. Después de un tiempo, empezó a sentir que tenía una conexión con Jerry aunque no tuvieran nada en común, más que trabajar para la CIA e incluso llegó a imaginarse en un futuro junto a él. Pero un día, Jerry le dijo que lo suyo no podía continuar y Susan sintió de nuevo que su vida era miserable. Por que Jerry era por mucho su relación más estable desde que ella recordaba.

En marzo había cumplido 40 años. Y su vida no era como ella lo esperaba. Por eso no lo pensó dos veces cuando se ofreció a participar en la misión. No le había caído la verdad de lo que hacía hasta que estando en esa pocilga de hotel, se empezó a sentir frustrada por haber tomado esa decisión. Fine era un espía de verdad, _¡ella no! ¿Quién la tomaría en cuenta luciendo como la esposa de Santa Claus?_

-Es algo difícil de explicar- dijo Susan en voz baja.

-Lo entiendo, pero todos estos años esperaste por este momento y el que le rechazaras...

-Nancy… me le declare a Fine- finalmente soltó Susan mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué hiciste que cosa?-preguntó incrédula

-Confesé mis sentimientos delante de Rayna, De Luca y del mismo Bradley, les dije que estaba enamorada y que sería capaz de todo por él.

-Pero Susan, ¿no crees que debiste aceptar su invitación en lugar de salir conmigo?-

Era cierto, Bradley la invitó a cenar…No era la primera vez que la invitaba, pero siempre era en plan de amigos y no solían ir más que a restaurantes de comida rápida como Burger King o Dennys. Pero no se sentía capaz de ir con él y verlo a la cara. No después de todo lo que dijo. En lugar de eso, prefirió pasar una noche de chicas, con su mejor amiga.

-Lo dudo Nancy. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé como reacciona. Cuando Fine me preguntó si era verdad lo que dije ante De Luca, parecía que esperaba que lo negara. Además, parezco la mujer que toca la flauta en una banda de boda. Por eso Fine no me encuentra atractiva.

-¿Pareces que cosa?

-Eso me lo dijo Ford cuando en el casino planeaba seducir a De Luca.

-Ford es un estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo decirte eso?

-Bueno, no tengo el cuerpo o la clase de Rayna.

Susan iba a comenzar a menospreciarse. Nancy sabía que tenía que detenerla o de lo contrario su plan de pasar una noche de chicas se iría por la borda.

-Susan, arriba ese ánimo. Recuerda que el día de hoy salvaste a tu país de ser atacado por una bomba.

-Tienes razón Nancy. Nada podrá cambiar el éxito de mi primera misión en el campo.

En su primera misión ella misma se demostró que era capaz de eso y más. Incluso logró impresionar a su jefa, Crocker y al mismo Rick Ford que terminó por halagar su éxito.

-Mandemos a Ford y Fine al carajo. Hoy tenemos mucho que celebrar.

Ambas tomaron sus bolsas y salieron de la habitación de Nancy.

* * *

-2-

Habían transcurrido dos horas y Susan ya se encontraba de regreso a su habitación de hotel. No es que no la estuviera pasando bien. Todo lo contrario. 50 Cent estaba muy contento de haber sido espía por un día y ayudar a salvar a su país, que hizo una fiesta privada para festejar la ocasión. Les obsequió a Nancy y a Susan dos cajas de champán y carne seca para cada una las cuales fueron enviadas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Se le acercaron dos tipos en todo el tiempo que permaneció en la fiesta, pero lo que menos quería Susan era pasar una noche al lado de ellos, solo para olvidarse de Fine. Además de que ella no es del tipo de mujeres que tienen conquistas de una noche, ella no es así.

Aunque Nancy le insistió en que se quedara, Susan estaba tan adolorida que lo único que deseaba era ir a dormir a su cuarto y prepararse para su siguiente misión en Praga. Su amiga, a diferencia de ella la estaba pasando genial, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de cuando abandonó el lugar.

Que ironía, era su primera misión en el campo y no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar su victoria. Quizá fue mala idea rechazar la invitación de Fine.

Susan negó con la cabeza.

No era momento de pensar en Fine. Solo necesitaba concentrarse en su siguiente misión.

Siguió caminando por el estruendoso pasillo del hotel, el cual lucía casi vacío y al presionar el botón del elevador, éste no tardó mucho en abrir.

-Cooper- le llamó una voz logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Susan volteó y se encontró a alguien conocido poniendo la mano antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara.

-¿Ford? - preguntó ella aunque ya sabía que se trataba de él, ya que no llevaba ningún disfraz.

A Susan le sorprendió encontrarse a Ford a esa hora y en ese lugar. ¿No se suponía que iba a irse por ahí a despejar su mente? Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el ramo de flores que llevaba consigo. De seguro era para una mujer que conquistó y se hospedaba en ese mismo hotel.

-Cambié de opinión sobre ir a Italia- reconoció Ford mientras se detuvo a su costado.

\- Ya veo- respondió ella mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba y presionaba el número 7.

-¿Vas a algún lado? - preguntó inesperadamente él.

\- En realidad ya regreso a mi habitación.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Rick Ford se quedó callado antes de soltar un hondo respiro cuando el elevador marcaba el piso 3.

-Susan, me gustaría invitarte una bebida. Te debo la que tomé de tu mini bar.

No la había llamado nunca por su nombre de pila completo y eso le hizo adquirir mayor conciencia de ella como mujer y a ella de él como hombre.

-No será necesario. Tengo cuatro botellas de champaña esperando en mi habitación. Cortesía de Curtis James Jackson III.

-Aun así quisiera invitarte- insistió Ford que en ese momento extendió el ramo de flores que llevaba-. Son para ti.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente el ramo de flores en sus manos y no pudo evitar pensar que le pareció muy caballeroso ese gesto por parte de Ford que solamente estaba siendo amable con ella. Rick Ford no tenía ninguna doble intención, pero por aquella noche ella podría fingir que él la consideraba alguien especial.

-Te invito una copa de champaña- Susan no lo pensó y lo invitó a tomar una copa en su cuarto.

Craso error.

 _¿Nada malo podía pasar entre un par de amigos o sí? Ella suponía que después de todo lo que pasaron, un lazo de amistad se formó entre ellos._

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la habitación 707.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación- murmuró ella al abrir la puerta.

-¿Piensas invitarme a entrar?- preguntó el espía.

-Si- contestó ella simplemente.

Susan entró a la habitación y encendió el interruptor de la luz. Esta vez no sentía miedo de lo que iba a encontrarse. Era un cuarto lujoso, nada que ver con el del hotel Modiere. 50 Cent le reservó a ella y a Nancy las mejores habitaciones del hotel. Claro que ella, a diferencia de su amiga, iba a pasar la noche sola.

-Espero que no te importe que me tome la libertad de servir la bebida. Mientras tanto, ponte cómoda- le ofreció Ford como si se tratara de su cuarto.

Susan puso el ramo de flores dentro de un vaso con agua que había dejado antes de salir de su habitación y se dirigió a uno de los sofás del cuarto.

Ford regresó con dos copas y la botella de champaña que sacó del mini bar. Descorchó la botella, le pasó una copa a a Susan y se sentó a su lado. Susan se quedó tan desconcertada por su cambio de actitud que no supo como reaccionar. Pero no podía negar que le agradaba ese lado amable del espía.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su copa, preguntándose el por que Ford estaba siendo tan atento con ella.

-Nunca antes me había encontrado en una situación similar. – Susan vaciló. Parecía un poco turbada. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, no imaginé que celebraría el éxito de mi primera misión en el campo contigo. Dime una cosa- prosiguió ella- : ¿Me odias tanto que solo deseas restregarme en la cara que tuve suerte de principiante? Contesta con sinceridad por favor. No mientas.

Ford se quedó callado antes de soltar un hondo suspiro.

-No te odio.

-¿No me odias?- quiso saber ella

-¿Qué pasa conmigo que…?

-No, no es por ti- la interrumpió él. Es por Fine que lo digo.

-¿Por qué trabajamos como equipo?- inquirió ella.

-Por eso y por que sé de los rumores.

-¿Cuáles rumores?- se apresuró a preguntar. Temerosa de saber la respuesta y recibir un comentario hiriente de su parte.

-De que Fine no dejó que trabajaras en el campo.

Él prefirió no contarle lo que ya sabía. Que estaba enterado de sus sentimientos por Fine y de como éste no le correspondía.

-A diferencia de Fine, yo pienso en que eres una gran espía- terció él, apretándole cariñosamente el brazo para reconfortarla.

Susan no quería reconocerlo, pero al tener a Ford tan cerca, hizo que se le erizara la piel. Este hombre, había hecho en unos días, lo que en años ni siquiera Fine se atrevió a hacer: tocarla.

No es como si le gustara Ford, pero no podía negar que el torpe espía era atractivo.

Ella sonrió y tomó un poco de champaña.

-No seas modesto.

Soy sincero.

-Normalmente si que lo eres.

-¿Normalmente? ¿Dudas de mi?

Susan se encongió de hombros. -He dicho que normalmente lo eres.

-¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir?

Susan depositó su copa en la mesa e intentó reorganizar sus pensamientos.

-Me pareces un tipo estupendo. Eres un profesional, algo terco, pero no dudas en dar tu vida para cumplir las misiones. De no pensar así no habrías ido a todos esos lugares para apoyarme. Eres muy inteligente, por que por tu cuenta te infiltraste- Susan se pasó la mano por el cabello-Y la cuestión es que tengo la impresión de que me dices la verdad la mayoría de las veces, que no te estás inventando todo aquello de las misiones, pero que estás omitiendo una parte que me ayudaría a conocerte mejor.

Al escucharla, Ford intentó no pensar en todas las cosas que le había ocultado. Sabía que no se lo podía contar todo. Ella no entendería, y sin embargo…quería que ella supiera quien era él en realidad . En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le importaba que ella lo aceptara.

-Estaba intentando pensar en el modo de invitarte una copa sin que te sintieras ofendida; en cambio, tú has sido muy directa. Pero si lo que realmente me estás preguntando es si quería agradecerte , la respuesta es sí, sí que quería.

-Susan, gracias por salvar mi vida-

Le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba. Pero no iba a admitirlo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ford, no iba a permitir que te lastimaran.

Ford no pudo evitar sentir un ardor en sus ojos.

-Nunca antes alguien había hecho lo que hiciste por mi. Pensaba que como te desagrado no te iba a importar lo que me pasara. Después de lo grosero que he sido contigo

-No tienes por que decirme esto Ford. Es parte de tu personalidad, esa actitud tan impulsiva y a veces agresiva de tu parte. Y no me desagradas, solo me desesperas.

-Tal vez. Pero no debo comportarme así y menos contigo, que salvaste mi vida en tres ocasiones.

-Ford, no quiero que te sientas en deuda conmigo. Era mi deber ayudarte.

-No entiendo como ese Bradley Fine no aprecia a una mujer como tu.

-Eso...bueno..-Susan no sabía bien que decir.

-Susan... Yo...-

Ford dejó su copa y se acercó más, dominándola con su abrumadora presencia. Susan se echó atrás del sofá hasta donde le era permitido. No era como si tuviera mucho espacio.

El corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Ford cubrió la distancia que los separaba y apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, pero sin llegar a inmovilizarla. Susan, pensó en apartarse, en poner distancia entre ambos, en decir algo, en apartar la mirada de sus fascinantes ojos. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Él se inclinó hacia ella, muy despacio, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto. Fue un roce suave y delicado. Pero a los pocos segundos él le mordió el labio inferior y ella abrió la boca sin poder contenerse. Un instante después, cuando Rick Ford se separó, lo único que ella podía pensar era que le gustaban los besos de Ford y que deseaba seguir saboreando de ellos...

...

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Saludos. Nos estamos leyendo y esperando a que pronto suban más historias de Spy ya sea en inglés o español.


	3. Copas de más

Durante casi todo el día, Rick Ford se había sentido inquieto. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo en esa lancha en vano intentando llegar a Italia, que le llegó de golpe la razón por la cual se sentía de esa manera :

No dejaba de pensar en ella.

No dejaba de preguntarse si ella sentía la misma conexión hacia él. La primera vez que sintió esa conexión, fue en la pista de baile. Cuando ella lo tocó, ese roce fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara a ella. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo despertó repentinamente.

Regresó de nuevo al muelle, tranquilo, sintiendo el impresionante martilleo de su pulso en el pecho y en las sienes, pensando en qué diría cuando se reuniera con Susan. Tenía que buscar una excusa para verla y sabía quien le podía informar de su ubicación. Su guía en el campo; Sharon.

Rick pensó que nunca lo había cautivado de aquel modo una mujer. Susan era bella e inteligente. Frágil y vulnerable. Una mezcla embriagadora. Susan poseía una inocencia que lo cautivaba y le preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Él no podía pensar en otra cosa más que fue seducido por ella.

Hace unas horas atrás, cuando se encontraban en la pista de baile. No podía apartar la mirada de sus suaves labios rosados mientras ella le espetaba lo ridículo que se veía con ese disfraz. Disfrutaba el olor de su piel, su respiración entrecortada. Estar cerca de Susan le afectaba. Eso era bueno.Y era justo, por que ella lo volvía loco de deseo. Estaba deseando excitarla y perderse en el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Se encontraba alrededor de cientos de personas y en un lugar público. En privado quizá no le hubiera importado. Pero además de eso, estaban en una misión y no podía sucumbir a sus deseos.

Rick había descubierto la fuerte química que había entre ambos después de que ella le salvara el pellejo en aquel casino y no confiaba en su capacidad para mantener las distancias con Cooper Susan. No dejaba de preguntarse si ella sentía la misma conexión. Entonces centró su mirada en sus ojos verdes y durante un momento parecieron suaves y receptivos, como si su indiferencia se disolviera.

Antes de que a ninguno de los dos les diese tiempo a verlo venir. Rick besó a Susan en los labios. El corazón de él se aceleró, sorprendido. Y la textura de sus labios lo fascinó. Exploró su exuberancia con el mismo interés que con el que se evalúa un objeto valioso. Mientras la besaba, notó como Susan relajó la espalda y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Rick sonrió al oírla suspirar. Llevaba días esperando aquel momento.

Rick apartó su mano derecha de su bella cara, la apoyó contra su espalda para de esa forma apretarla contra su cuerpo. Estaban tan exhorto en sus pensamientos y deseos, que se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó un sonido peculiar.

En ese momento tan intenso, el celular de ella sonó.

Susan respiró hondo y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Rick para apartarlo. El sentido común venció al placer carnal.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y ellos se quedaron mirándose. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sus miradas permanecían fijas en el otro. En el silencio de la habitación, se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas. Unos instantes después, el timbre del teléfono rompió el silencio. Todavía aturdida por el beso que le dio Ford. Susan trató de actuar lo más normal posible. Rick se alejó un poco, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Susan respondió. Era Nancy.

-¿Susan?- preguntó su amiga.

-Hola Nancy- respondió ella mientras esquivaba la mirada de Ford.

-Gracias a Dios que respondes-. dijo visiblemente aliviada su amiga, tras soltar un fuerte suspiro.- Me tenías preocupada Susan, no me di cuenta de cuando te fuiste.

Rick la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto mientras ella hablaba por el móvil.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Nancy-. No te escuchas del todo bien.

 _"¿Como puedo estarlo si el cretino de Ford se encuentra en mi habitación y sin esperarlo, me empieza a besar? Y yo que creí que la que estaba pasada de copas era yo"_

-Estaba a punto de dormir- mintió Susan.

-Ya veo- dijo su amiga más tranquila, al saber que ese tono de voz era por que estaba más dormida que despierta.- Entonces nos vemos al rato. Volveré a ser tus ojos en tu siguiente misión,-Eres toda una espía, ¿lo sabías?.

-Gracias, Nancy. Hasta al rato-Susan no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su amiga sabía como levantar el ánimo.

Susan puso su móvil en el bolsillo del vestido blanco de manga larga que llevaba puesto. Vio que Ford ya no la miraba fijamente. En cambio, ahora se encontraba en el sofá tomando de su copa. Como si ese beso no hubiera ocurrido. Varios pensamientos se cruzaron por la mente de Susan cuando Rick se alejó de ella y miraba como tomaba de su bebida lentamente. Como si tratara de evitar mirarla a los ojos.

No pudo evitar sentirse confundida y molesta después de la interrupción por parte de Nancy. De no haber sido por eso y por el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo, quizá se habría acostado con él . Y habría cometido un error. Ella amaba a Bradley Fine, aquel hombre tan perfecto que con una sonrisa era capaz de derretir el alma de hasta el ser más frío. Y no iba a dejar que su corazón herido por Fine, buscara consuelo en los brazos de otro. Y mucho menos en los de Rick Ford, el arrogante. No obstante, a pesar de saber que habría sido un error, se sintió intrigada por dos razones. Una era que o estaba muy equivocada acerca de Rick Ford y no era tan malo como parecía y la otra era que no podía negar que mientras la besó su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al contacto.

Susan se encongió de hombros. No quería más decepciones en su vida, en especial en lo referente a las relaciones amorosas. Se sentía una tonta al creer que después de encontrarse a Fine tras admitir que lo amaba, iba a cambiar en algo su relación. Se preguntaba que habría pasado de haber aceptado la invitación de Fine. ¿Sería él quien se encontraría con ella en ese momento?

Nuevamente fantaseaba con que Fine actuara como ella esperaba lo hiciera. Lo más seguro era que se pusiera a hablar sobre él y como logró engañar a Rayna. Aunque quizá esta vez al saber sus sentimientos, él tal vez...

Susan negó con la cabeza.

 _"Acéptalo Susan, él te habría buscado de haberlo querido."_

Y ahora, se encontraba en su cuarto de habitación, con el hombre que unos días atrás dudó de su capacidad para trabajar en el campo. De todos los hombres con los que trató en esa misión, no imaginó que fuera precisamente él quien se encontraría con ella tomando una copa de champán.

Seguía sin entender por que a Ford de repente le daba por invitarle una copa y luego sin esperarlo la besaba como si nada. En ese momento, recordó que él le dijo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas que le decían que no podía hacer. Ford suele decir y hacer cosas sin sentido.

* * *

 _"Si tratara de ser romántico, ahora mismo estarías en el suelo, sin aliento y húmeda, preguntándote que te ocurrió, ¡pero no lo hago! Así que fuera de mi camino"_

* * *

Susan de repente sintió una oleada de ira.

 _"¿Pero en qué estás pensando Susan? ¿Cómo vas a fingir eso? ¿Acaso esperas que Ford te plante un beso cada que se le pegue la gana?"_

¿Qué demonios fue eso Ford? -inquirió ella mientras se aproximaba a él que se incorporó al verla acercarse.

-¿Aun me sigues viendo como a un chofer de autobús agarra nalgas?-Ford esquivó responderle y en lugar de eso, le respondió con una pregunta.

-Admítelo, te veías ridículo con ese bigote- soltó Susan.

-La chica con la que bailaba antes de que nos interrumpieras no pensaba lo mismo- espetó él.

-¿Y eso te da el derecho de primero tocar mis senos y ahora esto?

\- ¡Te estaba salvando!- exclamó él como para de esa forma también creerlo -Lo hubiera logrado de no ser por tus pantalones tan resbaladizos.

\- Te la pasaste recordándome que iba a joder todo, ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella, irritada.

Rick hizo una mueca. Eso sin duda era un golpe bajo.

-Era tu primera misión Susan, necesitabas apoyo al no ser nada sencilla. Sabís desde el primer momento en que te asignaron la misión que trabajaríamos como equipo entre nosotros.

Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente Susan y Rick se encontraban cerca.

A la misma distancia y bajo similares condiciones a cuando discutían en el casino Di Rome. La tensión volvió a crecer entre ambos. Rick se preguntó como sería hacerle el amor , si con solo tenerla cerca se volvía loco. No podía dejar de mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Aun seguía molesto por la interrupción del artefacto ese y frustrado por que sintió que se esfumó la esperanza de retomar lo que había dejado a medias.

-Mira quién habla. Si no te diste cuenta de cuando te cambiaron la mochila con esa bomba incluida- ironizó ella.

Rick apretó los labios. No podía contradecirla. Él se dejaba llevar por sus deseos. El comentario de Susan le tocó una parte sensible que no cualquiera lograba herir. No quería que esa discusión terminara en una batalla campal. Pero por culpa de su orgullo se había involucrado en más de una veintena de problemas.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta

-Susan-dijo, como una exhalación -. Te mirabas bella en el casino,

 _¿Bella?_ Ella se maldijo al notar que el corazón le dio un vuelco ante semejante tontería. Definitivamente Ford estaba pasadísimo de copas. Mira que ahora le dio por decirle un cumplido.

-Ford, creo que se te subió el alcohol. Dices más disparates que los de costumbre- dijo ella, un poco consternada.

-No estoy ebrio- replicó

-Entonces quizá te hizo daño la caída que tuviste cuando resbalaste en tu intento de atrapar a De Luca.

Rick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Soy inmune a las caídas.

\- Eres inmune a todo, ¿no?- se mofó ella.

-A ti no lo soy- dijo él -Cuando me marché para aclarar mis ideas, era por que no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijiste de mi, pero una vez que me alejé, me di cuenta que tenía regresar para preguntarte si continuabas pensando lo mismo acerca de mi.

Susan puso una cara de confusión. Sabía que tenía un buen problema, si Rick era capaz de hacerla sentir así con tan solo un par de frases provocadoras. Por otra parte, seguía creyendo que Ford decía más disparates de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Lo que dije?- Susan frunció el ceño, ignorando de que hablaba.

-Lo dijiste, Susan ¿recuerdas? Le dijiste a la rubia de la disco que arrojaste al suelo que YO soy TUYO.

Él sintió en ese momento un cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar esa escena. Sabía que Susan actuaba como guardaespaldas de Rayna. No les apartaba la mirada de vista. Estaba al pendiente de lo que sucediera y dispuesto a ayudar a Susan de cualquier problema que se presentara. Para pasar desapercibido, invitó a bailar a una chica rubia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La rubia despampanante se le había insinuado, esperando lograr seducirlo. Pero cuando llegó Susan y le restregó a la rubia que él era de ella. Sintió un ardor en su cuerpo. No recordaba que ninguna mujer lo proclamara como de su propiedad y eso le causó una punzada en su pecho.

-¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? Era la única forma de hacerle entender que no es buena idea meterse conmigo.

Rick sintió de nuevo esa emoción. Sus instintos le pedían que hiciera algo.

-Rick- Su nombre, susurrado por ella, avivó la impaciencia de Rick Ford.

Rick Ford siempre había pensado que importaba mas un acto que mil palabras. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó, robándole el aliento, incendiando sus sentidos. Fue mágico . Éll sonrió bajo sus labios . Era la segunda vez que la besaba en esa noche y deseó más. Mucho más. Rick abrió la boca y profundizó el beso. Ella se sintió abrumada. Estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera por aquel hombre.

Susan sintió un deseo y dejó de pensar. Se le doblaron las rodillas y agradeció el que Rick acabase de abrazarla por la cintura. Donde unos momentos antes hubo una sensación de insatisfacción ahora se desató una tormenta de deseo. Rick interrumpió el beso y ella se aferró a sus hombros

Todas las dudas e incertidumbres que ella tenía hacia él desaparecieron. Sus sentimientos por Fine no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para suprimir el deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por esas manos que le recorrían el cuerpo y la acariciaban con delicadeza.

Rick le recorrió el cuello con los labios. Provocando que ella se estremeciera hasta la médula.

Entonces él la guió hacía la cama . Susan levantó las manos hacia él y los dos cayeron de espaldas al colchón en un movimiento rápido, besándose tiernamente, y luego con más pasión, cuando una fuerza primitiva tomó el control.

Sus dedos desabrocharon con torpeza los botones de la camisa del conjunto que llevaba y Rick notó como se excitaba todavía mas bajo la atenta mirada de Susan. La frenética pasión de un rato antes se había convertido en algo mas profundo, algo mas peligroso.

Rick puso la mano de ella en su tórax a la espera de que ella le ayudara a quitarse la ropa. Lentamente, Rick y Susan se desprendieron de sus prendas.

-Oh, Rick-gimió al notar que la agarraba de las caderas y la apretaba contra su la beso, antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, devorándola con los labios . Y ella respondió, rindiéndose ante él.

Rick bajó con los labios por su cuello mientras le acariaba los pechos que horas atrás había tocado cuando intentaba subir en ella, usando su cuerpo como un trapecio. Extrañaba sentirlos. La oyó gemir de placer cuando paso la lengua por sus pezones endurecidos y el sonido lo excitó todavía más.

La acarició entre los muslos y vio como se le ditalaban las pupilas y arqueaba la espalda.

-Eres hermosa- murmuro él, agarrándola con ambas manos por la cintura y besándola en el abdomen.

Volvió a mordisquear sus pezones para excitarla todavía mas. Se besaron con desesperación y después Rick interrumpió el beso. No podía aguantar más, pero estaba esperando a que ella le hiciese una señal que le indicara que estaba preparada.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento . Susan tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se inclino hacia adelante y lo besó. Él sonrió bajo sus labios. Ella lo miró fijamente,tragó saliva, separó los labios, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

-Hazlo- susurró por fin ella mordisqueándole el cuello y sonriendo al notar que se estremecía.

Cuando se introdujo en su cuerpo, Susan abrió sus ojos y lo miró detenidamente, recordando como era cuando lo conoció,receloso y reservado, ocultando bajo esa fachada de imparable sus sentimientos, su soledad, sus necesidades.

Susan adoptó su ritmo como si llevasen años haciendo el amor juntos. Rick no se la había imaginado asi: desatada, exigente, tan apasionada como él. Nunca había experimentado algo tan perfecto. Quiso alargar el momento, pero su cuerpo no podía esperar mas.

-Lo siento- le dijo, metiendo la mano entre ambos para acariciarla- Me gustaría que durase eternamente, pero eres tan increíble.

Ella gritó en ese instante , arqueó el cuerpo y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Y Rick se dejó llevar. Fue un orgasmo más intenso de lo que se había esperado.

Cuando se terminó, Rick se dejó caer junto a ella y descansó un brazo en sus costillas mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

-Estoy bien-respondió ella, con sus ojos cerrados-. ¿Y tu?

-Nunca había estado mejor- la atrajo hacia él y la besó tiernamente.

Reacio a romper el contacto con ella, Rick se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, relajado, como si no tuviese intención de moverse jamas.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

La pregunta la sorprendió. No supo que responder . Dudó un instante y entonces se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Rick ya era profunda y acompasada.

Ella miró al techo. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero su menta estaba hecha un lío.

-Como no cierres los ojos no te vas a dormir- murmuró Susan.

Pero Rick ya no le respondió. Solo emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Susan no supo si podía creerlo, pero sus palabras le hicieron bajar la guardia. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados y tras pestañear un par de veces, fue vencida por el sueño.

* * *

Disculpen la demora en actualizar. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! de verdad que me emocionó mucho el saber que lo lean y que les guste tanto la película como a mi n.n Espero que puedan sacarle una segunda parte, como mencionaban en una entrevista que hicieron cuando la promocionaban. Si que Si! jeje.

Gracias por sus reviews a : **Aurora Friki Lightwood, saracsidle** y **Amai Ravela**

Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Cuidense.


End file.
